L'un et l'autre
by ADunne
Summary: L'autre s'agite sur la photo, ignorant, il sourit et bat des mains. Il a depuis perdu ses idéaux, ses rêves et toutes les qualités qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un de bien. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais moi si. Car l'autre, c'est moi.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

**Résumé **: L'_autre_ s'agite sur la photo, ignorant, il sourit et bat des mains. Il a depuis perdu ses idéaux, ses rêves et toutes les qualités qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un de bien. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais moi si. Car l'autre, c'est moi.

* * *

_L'un et l'autre_

Parfois, quand je regarde en arrière je me retrouve confronté à tous ces chemins que je n'ai pas pris, autant de voies qui m'auraient épargné peut-être bien des obstacles et qui auraient rendu mon existence plus simple. Tout n'était jamais qu'une question de choix, un quart de seconde et l'affaire était faite, un quart de seconde puis un coup de tête. J'ai souvent imaginé ce que ma vie aurait pu être dans des conditions différentes, sans Harry et sans Hermione, mais à chaque fois quelque chose semblait manquer. Il y avait ce vide et cette absence que je ne contrôlais pas et que je ne pouvais pas combler, des points fixes sans lesquels je n'arrivais plus à concevoir ma vie. Ils étaient mes souvenirs et mes idéaux, ils étaient ma famille.

Et j'avais merdé, encore.

Lentement, je reposai mes couverts sur la longue nappe blanche et jetai quelques coups d'œil anxieux à mon frère et à sa femme qui mangeaient en silence. Même le tintement du couteau et de la fourchette rompait à peine ce calme pesant, mais il n'y avait rien à y faire. Les deux autres gardaient les yeux rivés sur leurs assiettes en s'échangeant à peine plus que des banalités. De temps en temps, Bill annonçait la disparition d'un de leurs proches, mais ne s'étendait jamais outre mesure lorsque je lui demandais des informations à propos de l'Ordre. À croire que je n'étais plus un homme de confiance. Fleur porta une dernière bouchée de viande à sa bouche et s'excusa avant de s'éclipser rapidement de la pièce principale. Elle ne supportait pas vraiment cette ambiance tendue qui régnait dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages depuis mon arrivée et je m'en voulais presque de la lui – leur –imposer.

« Ron, commença Bill en s'enfonçant dans son siège, cela fait déjà trois jours que tu es là, il serait temps que tu nous dises ce qu'il s'est passé.

— On a déjà eu cette discussion Bill, fis-je en enfonçant ma tête dans mes mains.

— Cela fait des mois que l'on a plus de nouvelles d'aucun de vous et là tu réapparais sur le pas de la porte, sans un mot, sans une explication.

— Nous devions partir ! lançai-je froidement.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Où sont Harry et Hermione ? questionna-t-il froidement. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Rien, mentis-je avec un haussement d'épaules. Cette discussion ne nous mènera à rien, je vais me coucher.

— Tu ne pourras pas éviter le sujet éternellement. C'est la guerre dehors, Ron, finit-il las.

— Je sais. »

Quatre à quatre, je montai les marches qui me conduisaient jusqu'à ma chambre en ignorant au passage mon aîné qui soupirait de dépit. Il pouvait, bien sûr, mais cela ne lui servirait à rien. C'était une histoire entre ma lâcheté et moi-même, personne d'autre. Un problème que je devrais résoudre seul, car je m'étais planté et peu importe ce que Bill, Fleur ou n'importe qui pourrait dire, c'était mon affaire et c'était à moi d'y trouver une solution. J'étendis doucement mes jambes, allongé sur le lit de la petite chambre d'ami, en passant le temps comme je pouvais à regarder le plafond. Parfois, j'aurais aimé vivre, simplement vivre.

Pour une fois, la radio n'annonça aucune mauvaise nouvelle, aucun mort et aucun disparu, enfin jusqu'à demain. À peine le temps de souffler que d'autres seront tombés, c'était une course folle à laquelle personne n'était sûr de gagner. Pas même nous. Après tout, nous n'étions encore que des enfants et nous avions beau être adultes sur le papier, nous voulions encore croire que nous étions immortels et que rien ne pourrait brûler nos ailes. C'était stupide comme réflexion, c'était la guerre dehors et elle n'épargnait personne. Elle consumait les corps et enflammait les esprits elle réduisait en cendres des relations passées et de longues amitiés. Des amitiés comme la nôtre.

_Harry, Ron, Hermione._

Trois noms qui tournaient sans cesse dans ma tête depuis mon départ et dont je ne pouvais me défaire. Je crois d'ailleurs que je ne le voulais pas vraiment, c'était prendre le risque d'oublier. Je secouai la tête et attrapai un livre sur la table de nuit. Je n'avais jamais été un grand lecteur et ne comptais pas tellement le devenir du reste, c'était justement ce qui en faisait une cachette parfaite. J'ouvris le calepin avec précaution et en extirpa un morceau de papier glacé, un peu corné sur les bords, qui me servait de marque-page. Je fis glisser la photo entre mes doigts et passai un long moment à l'observer. Tout semblait différent, tellement plus simple, à l'époque où elle avait été prise que j'aurais presque tout donné pour pouvoir revenir en arrière.

Harry me fixait de ses yeux verts et je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les miens même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir de là où il était. Je ne pouvais plus que me rappeler de cette époque où il nous serrait dans ses bras le temps d'une photo, cela me semblait si loin maintenant. L'image de mon ami me renvoie de temps en temps un petit salut de la main, il regarde à gauche, à droite, il rit. Il a l'air heureux, c'est si rare. À force de passer du temps avec lui, je mettais habitué à ses yeux tristes et à son comportement grave. J'ai essayé de le comprendre, mais c'était un poids et une douleur que je ne pouvais ni saisir ni expliquer. J'avais toujours vécu dans une famille aimante et attentionnée, malgré les disputes et les chamailleries habituelles de la fratrie, on s'aimait et je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait de grandir seul, sans amour ni affection, alors qu'Harry n'avait jamais connu que ça.

J'ai souvent admiré sa force et son courage, cette capacité qu'il avait à se relever en dépit de tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route. Sa célébrité et son audace, toutes ces choses qui faisaient de lui le célèbre Harry Potter, celui que tout le monde aimait et admirait. Il était quelqu'un, quand je n'étais qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Je l'ai un temps envié avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas ça qui faisait de lui un être extraordinaire et que sa situation n'était pas enviable. Ils avaient tort tous autant qu'ils soient Harry était quelqu'un de bien pas parce qu'il avait vaincu un mage noir, mais parce qu'il avait bon cœur et qu'il faisait passer les autres avant lui-même. C'était peut-être cela le plus impressionnant chez lui, son altruisme.

Et Harry souriait, car ce n'était jamais qu'une image et qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que je les avais abandonnés. Moi, moi qui lui avais promis qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Je tournai encore un peu la photo entre mes mains en croyant bêtement que ne plus la voir reviendrait à oublier ces bons moments passés ensemble, là, sous la neige de décembre. Autant que je m'en souvienne, Pré-au-Lard était toujours noyé par un vacarme infernal les jours de sortie pourtant, à cet instant précis, il n'y avait plus que nous et le flash de Colin. C'est le propre de tous ces instants particuliers que l'on croit hors du temps et dont on voudrait qu'ils ne finissent jamais.

Le vent fait voler les cheveux d'Hermione qui s'agite pour les remettre en place et m'arrache un sourire forcé. Elle est belle Hermione, malgré tous ces vêtements qui cachent son visage. Elle rit du fougueux Colin qui s'agitait pour nous immortaliser sous tous les angles. Elle rit de nous, mais aucun son ne me parvient, je n'ai que ma tête pour m'en souvenir et l'imaginer comme si j'avais déjà tout oublié d'elle. Son rire, son sourire, son visage gai, autant de choses dont je n'avais pas pu profiter ces derniers mois sur la route nous n'avions pas tellement d'occasions de nous réjouir. Elle tenait le coup, à sa façon, mais quelque chose s'était brisé. Il suffisait de l'écouter parler, de la regarder bouger pour comprendre qu'elle avait changé. Elle avait mal, mal d'avoir dû abandonner sa famille en chemin, mal d'être seule tiraillée entre deux feux.

Et j'étais parti, seul. Il n'y avait plus son parfum pour venir titiller mes sens, plus de « bonjour » pour m'accueillir au réveil, plus personne pour s'accrocher à mon bras. C'était ça le plus dur à supporter, l'absence. Le manque de mots et de paroles, de chaleur.

Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres, qu'elle était belle notre amitié. Il n'en restait rien. Je lançai un dernier regard à l'image qui continuait de s'agiter sous mes doigts et la replaçai rapidement dans le livre. Je voulais juste ne pas voir le Ron qui remuait sur le papier il était trop différent de celui que j'étais devenu. J'avais des rêves et la certitude d'être quelqu'un de bien au fond de moi, d'avoir choisi le bon camp, le bon chemin à suivre. J'avais juste oublié que la vie n'est pas toute blanche ou toute noire, mais d'une multitude de gris et que je n'échappais pas à la règle.

Pourtant, je continue de penser que ce Ron-là ne se serait jamais comporté si lâchement. J'avais toujours essayé d'être le plus loyal possible envers Harry parce que c'est ce que les amis font, parce que pendant six ans nous avons grandi ensemble et partagé nos joies comme nos peines, nos échecs comme nos réussites, parce que nous pouvions compter l'un sur l'autre en toutes circonstances. Au moins, je sais maintenant que j'étais incapable de veiller sur mes amis.

J'avais beau me répéter que ce n'était pas ma faute et que toutes nos émotions étaient exacerbées par la fatigue, la promiscuité et ce collier de malheur, qu'on vivait sur le fil en permanence et qu'il fallait bien qu'il se brise un jour, je ne m'en sentais pas moins coupable. En fuyant, j'avais eu la réaction puérile d'un gamin rempli de colère qui ne sait pas affronter ses peurs et préfère laisser derrière lui ceux auxquels il tient et qu'il s'était juré de protéger. C'est toujours comme ça de toute manière, on ne blesse que les gens qu'on aime.

« Ron ? »

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu mon frère entrer dans la chambre. Il me fixait du pas de la porte et restait immobile dans l'encadrement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, mais ce n'est pas en restant prostré ici que la situation s'arrangera. Ça ne sert de ressasser le passé comme tu le fais, tu te fais du mal et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas les aider.

— C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

— Arrête un peu, soupira-t-il, je ne crois pas que tu sois ce genre d'homme.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Tu es fort, tu es un battant, tu es loyal, mais tu n'es pas un de ceux qui se dérobent.

— C'est pourtant ce que me dit mon reflet dans le miroir.

— Et bien peut-être qu'il a tort.

— Ou peut-être ai-je simplement changé », finis-je en esquissant un rictus.

Il y a avait l'un et l'autre, le Ron de la photo et celui que j'étais devenu, autant de chemin parcouru, de rêves et d'attentes perdus et c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal. J'ai merdé.


End file.
